Mommy! What's your favourite song?
by FateSurrender
Summary: Everyone has a song that they feel like reflects on their lives. Or at least a part of it. What's Ginny's, Hermione's, Fleur's and Angelina's? Let's find out!


_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **I changed the original lyrics "Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin' " to "green eyes" for obvious reasons.**_

 _ **Sorry, I haven't been uploading lately. School started and I barely have time to breathe. I looked back on this songfic and fixed the typos I've found. By the way, I've noticed that Ginny looks a little bit like an obsessed little girl in this, so sorry for that. The next chapter is going to be up really really soon.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, nor do I own the music of Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

Ginny Weasley first met Harry Potter at King's Cross train station. It was love at first sight. But Harry didn't know it. She fell in love with his black hair, his green eyes and everything he was. She has never felt like this before.

 _,,Tall, dark and superman_

 _He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away,_

 _To save the world or go to work_

 _It's the same thing to me.''_

You see, Harry was nothing like any other boy in the world. Not just for Ginny, but for the rest of the Wizarding World too. There was a prophecy about him. He is the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord.

He was just 1 year old when Voldemort attacked him and his parents in their home in Godrick's Hollow. His father, James fought Voldemort, to save his wife and his son. Sadly Voldemort killed him. Harry's mother, Lily died for Harry. She loved her son so much that she sacrificed her own life for him. That was one of the things Voldemort could never understand. He tried to kill Harry, but the protection Lily gave Harry was stronger than anything else in the whole world. This thing is called love.

Ginny loved Harry, and she knew that one day Harry will save the world. He has already done it once, when he was just a baby.

 _,,He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition._

 _I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him.''_

Harry's eyes are that amazing, enchanting shade of green. The same shade as Lily's. Harry never said it out loud, but Ginny could read Harry's mind. Harry hated it when people said his eyes are his mother's. He hated it when people said it because he never knew his mother and didn't remember her eyes. He felt a lot of guilt because of that. Ginny knew Harry better than anyone else in the world, but Harry never knew this.

Other than his eyes he was exactly like his father. His messy black hair, his face, his attitude. He was so caring. He never wanted anyone to risk their lives for him. Even though he didn't know, Ginny would risk her life for him anyday.

Ginny absolutely hated summer holiday. So did Harry. But they hated it for different reasons. Harry hated it because he was separated from his best friends and he had to live with his aunt, Petunia, who hated Harry's mother, his uncle, Vernon, who hated everything about magic, and his stupid cousin, Dudley who was a big pig in human form. Hagrid even gave Dudley a tail when he first met him. Ginny hated the summer holiday because she couldn't see Harry every day. In Hogwarts she saw him every day at breakfast, lunch, dinner and in the common room.

 _,,I hang on every word you say._

 _And you'll smile and say ,,How are you?''_

 _And I'll say ,,Just fine.''_

 _I always forget to tell you I love you, I love you forever.''_

Ginny's brother, Ron was Harry's best friend. Sometimes she hated Ron for that. Because Ginny was always 'his best friend's little sister' in Harry's eyes. They would never talk and even if they did it was just the 'How are you? How's school?' kind of talk.

 _,,I watch superman fly away_

 _You've got a busy day today_

 _Go save the world, I'll be around._

 _I watch superman fly away_

 _Come back, I'll be with you someday_

 _I'll be right here, on the ground when you come back down.''_

Harry was Gryffindor's seeker. He was the best seeker in the school. But what can you say, it runs in the family. His father was an amazing seeker too. Ginny always enjoyed watching Harry play Quidditch. But what she loved even more was playing Quidditch. Sometimes, when Harry came to stay at the Burrow they played Quidditch. Everyone played except for Hermione. She hated flying AND Quidditch. Ginny never understood how could someone hate Quidditch.

Ginny watched Harry as he saw the Snitch and started to chase it. He started to fly faster and faster, competing with Hufflepuff's seeker. Everyone was filled with adrenaline, cheering for one team or the other. Ginny had no doubt that Harry would catch it. She just knew he would. She watched as Harry catches the Snitch. The whole Gryffindor house started cheering and clapping as Harry raised his hand and his teammates surrounded him in the air and hugged him. Ginny knew Harry would save the day and catch the snitch. Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff.

 _,,Tall, dark and beautiful_

 _He's complicated, he's irrational_

 _But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day''_

Harry was definitely complicated. Sometimes he would be annoyed or angry and noone would know why. Ohh, and irrational, of course. Harry was the most irrational person Ginny has ever met. And that was one of the many things she loved so much about him. He always tried to do the things other people would say is impossible to do. Starting from a very young age.

When he was 11 he found out that the Philosopher's Stone is in Hogwarts for security reasons. He thought Professor Snape wanted to steal it, so he and his two best friends, Ron and Hermione tried to get it before Snape could steal it. Harry found out that Quirrell was the one who wanted the stone. Harry, Ron and Hermione were able to do tasks that were supposed to keep adult wizards and witches away from the stone. They did the impossible.

When Harry was 12, Slytherin's monster was trying to kill mudbloods in the school. He went down to the Chamber of Secrets with Ron and Professor Lockhart to save Ginny. Harry killed the basilisk and saved Ginny.

Harry always did the impossible. He always proved that the good always wins over the bad. Ginny sometimes thought she lived in a book. **(Haha, sorry, but I had to)**

 _,,Something in his deep green eyes has me sayin'_

 _He's not all bad like his reputation_

 _And I can't hear a single word they say''_

Some students, mostly Slytherins accused Harry, that he doesn't care about his house. Gryffindor has lost a lot of points because of Harry every year. He broke the rules every time. And Snape really hates him, so he takes away points from Gryffindor practically every time he opens his mouth. But Ginny always knew that Harry loved his house and he did the things he did because he had to. Ginny never listens to anyone who says bad things about Harry. Or if she listens, she probably hexes the crap out of them. Just like every other Weasley.

 _,,And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK_

 _I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day''_

Harry has his duties. Ginny has her own problems.

 _,,I watch superman fly away_

 _You've got a busy day today_

 _Go save the world,I'll be around''_

She gives him space, but she never leaves him. Her soul is always with him, supporting him even in his darkest times.

 _,,I watch superman fly away_

 _Come back, I'll be with you someday_

 _I'll be right here on the ground_

 _When you come back down''_

They are soulmates. He just doesn't know yet. Guys, they are so stupid. But she already knows. And she makes a promise to herself. ,,Someday he will be mine.''

 _,,And I watch you fly around the world_

 _And I hope you don't save some other girl_

 _Don't forget, don't forget about me_

 _I'm far away but I'll never let you go_

 _I'm lovestruck and lookin' out the window''_

Harry has a crush on a girl named Cho. She is in Ravenclaw. Also she is Ravenclaw's seeker. Ginny doesn't understand what Harry likes about Cho. Sure, she's pretty and clever and good at Quidditch. But that's all you can say about her. Stupid boys! Even though she knows it's not nice, Ginny really hopes that it won't work out for them.

 _,,Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be_

 _Right here wishing the flowers were from you_

 _Wishing the card was from you_

 _Wishing the call was from you_

 _Cause I loved you from the very first day''_

Ginny is dating Dean now. He's really nice and sensible and she's comfortable being with him, but she knows that her heart still belongs to Harry. She has to break it off with Dean. It's funny how he hasn't noticed Ginny for years, but she still loves him the same. Maybe even more. If that's possible.

 _,,I watch superman fly away_

 _You've got a busy day today_

 _Go save the world, I'll be around forever and ever_

 _I watch superman fly away_

 _I swear I'll be with you someday_

 _I'll be right here on the ground_

 _When you come back down''_

Harry and Ginny were together for a little bit when she was 15 and he was 16. They broke up because Harry went on a mission to destroy all of Voldemort's horcruxes. Harry had finally realised that he was in love with Ginny, but he knew that if they dated, she would be in great danger.

Ginny went back to Hogwarts and restarted Dumbledore's Army with Neville and Luna. She missed Harry tremendously but she knew that he broke up with her for her safety and not because he didn't love her. Harry finally admitted that he was in love with Ginny. And that gave Ginny a lot of strength.

 _,,La la la la la la la la''_

After the Battle of Hogwarts Ginny and Harry started dating again. 2 years after the Battle, Harry proposed to Ginny on her birthday.

All Ginny said was:

 _,,When you come back down''_

But Harry knew it very well what that meant.

,,Mommy, mommy! What's your favourite song?'' - 5 year-old Lily Luna asked her mother. Harry and Ginny always taught their children to love music. Lily loved music the most out of their children. She knew it very well what her mother's favourite song was, she just wanted to hear The Story.

,,It's called Superman, but I doubt that you don't know.'' - answered Ginny.

,,Of course I know mommy, I just want to hear The Story again.'' - said Lily as she looked at her mother with puppy eyes.

,,Well, if you really want to hear it again… Once upon a time, a girl named Ginny Weasley met a boy named Harry Potter at the King's Cross station. It was love at first sight…

All Ginny said was…''

 _,,When you come back down.''_ \- said Harry who just got home from work and was standing on the doorstep, listening to The Story.

,,But he knew what she meant.'' - said Ginny, looking in her husband's beautiful green eyes.

,,Mommy, mommy! What did she mean?'' - asked Lily curiously.

,,It is the last line to my favourite song.'' - answered Ginny.

,,And you knew that?'' - asked Lily, now turning to her father.

Harry nodded with a huge smile on his face.

,,Your mother listens to this song every day to this day. Sometimes I even have to dance with her to it.'' - said Harry.

,,Mommy, mommy! Let's listen to this song now!'' - said Lily Luna jumping up and down.

,,If our daughter becomes the next Taylor Swift fan in the family, there's only you to blame.'' - said Ginny, putting her finger on Harry's chest.

,,She would've become one next to You and her aunts eventually. You all love her music, even if not all of you admit it.'' - said Harry smiling.

,,Hey! I'm not ashamed of it! She is my favourite singer and I love her music!'' - said Ginny, trying to look mad, but failing at it.

,,I know Gin, I know.''

 _,,Tall dark and superman…_

 _When you come back down.''_

,,Mommy, mommy! Let's play it again! I really like this song!'' - said Lily Luna jumping up and down.

Ginny pushed the replay button and the song started again. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they started dancing. He leaned over to Ginny's ear, and whispered

,,I told you so.''


End file.
